Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a method for controlling the same and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras have been known that are operable from external devices (for example, smart phones) connected via wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or Bluetooth®. In this way, a user of a smart phone can operate the smart phone to transmit images to a digital camera or capture images with a digital camera.
If a digital camera is connected to a smart phone, a state can be generated in which operation can be performed from the operating members of the digital camera and the smart phone. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-100001 proposes a technology to disable user operation to a predetermined operating member of a digital camera or a smart phone in order to prevent a wrong operation due to inadvertent contact by a user with any of the operating members.
A different technology is also known to activate and communicate with an apparatus placed in a standby mode to communicate between a plurality of apparatuses. This enables a smart phone to activate a digital camera in a standby mode to establish communication between the smart phone and the digital camera.
If a digital camera tucked out of sight, such as in a bag, is activated by being connected to a smart phone, an operation not intended by the user may caused by an inadvertent operation of a button or touch panel of an operating member of the digital camera.